


The Day He Rode My Little Red Car

by shickzander



Category: Stuart Little (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Principal/Student, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Stuart Little is a new student at UA who falls for the principal.





	The Day He Rode My Little Red Car

Stuart little was a new student at UA. His quirk? He could fly a plane. 

He hadn't expected to get such a high grade on the entrance exam, but luck was on his side and he was soon admitted into the school of his dreams. 

And now, it was his first day at a new school. 

Everything started out great. He got to show off his sick airplane flying tricks and make tons of new friends. But at the end of the day, he was called to the principal's office. 

"What could the Principal want with me?" Stuart wondered, heading through the hallways to the man in question. He wondered what the principal was like? Was he mean? Did that mean Stuart was in trouble?

He reached the door labeled "principal's office" and stepped in. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" 

"Yes." The principal's chair spun around, revealing the most attractive man Stuart had ever seen. He was small and fuzzy and whiter than pumpkin spice, fur extremely well groomed. His only flaw was the scar on his eye, which only made Stuart's pants tighten even more. 

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?" 

"In a way." The Principal stated. "You have been a very bad boy." 

"H-How have I been bad." 

"I've been watching you since the entrance exam. I think you'd make a great hero some day." 

"THANKS! :3" Stuart beamed. he always loved being a hero.

"There's something you can do to make yourself be a hero quicker." 

"What is that?!" 

"You could fuck me right here on the desk." 

Stuart Little swallowed. "Sensei...You don't need to give me a reason to do that." 

Nezu smiled, pulling the mouse close and kissing him softly. He was so sturdy and strong and Stuart wanted that rat dick so fucking bad. 

Nezu pushed stuart onto the desk and started to strip him. 

"Is this your first time?" he asked. 

"No, sensei." 

"Figures, with a body like yours." 

"Please fuck me sensei." 

Suddenly, Nezu's rat dong was inside him. He cried out in pleasure...squeaked, if you will. 

Nezu thrusted. 

"AH! Sensai!!'" Stuart Little moaned. He wanted Nezu to fill him like the gas tank on his airplane. Or the gas tank of his car. Any gas tank, really. "I want your babies!" 

"You're gonna have a fucking litter." 

"Ahh~" 

Stuart's eyes drifted to the corner of the room where Falcon was caged, watching helplessly as he got his little mouse ass ravaged. Serves him right for stealing. 

"Say my name, mouse boy." Nezu fucked fuckingly. 

"Nezu!" 

"Louder!" 

"Principal Nezu Sensei!" 

"Oh yeah. Get that word count up, boy." 

"P-Please! I want the cummies." 

"You haven't EARNED the cummies!" 

"How can I receive the cummies?" 

"You'll get the cummies if you promise to marry me!" 

"Of course I'll marry you, sensei! I love you." Stuart swooned. 

"Good." Nezu released his seed into Stuart's Mouse ass.  

Stuart was so happy. Not only had he gotten into his top choice school, but he also got a boyfriend on the FIRST DAY! 

He knew that there would be many happy years ahead for himself and Nezu. 

Because that was the day the Principal of UA rode his little red car. 

 

**uwu that was my first fanfic ever XD i hope you like it!**


End file.
